


Your kilts, my kinks

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kilts, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur finds wet kilt on his boyfriend arousing. Who cares about clingy, wet, see-through white shirts when you can have more to your imagination under that water heavy kilt?<br/>Submission to camelot remix 2014!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your kilts, my kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tilt In Yer Kilt {fanart}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814180) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



> When I saw the art I knew I'd have to do something with it. I actually have 4 different sketches going from 1st person POV to all the way to really bendy bath smex along with this and in the end I really felt frustrated because I wanted to make them all, damnit!  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REMIX MODS FOR GIVING ME ALTOCELLO SO THAT I COULD GIVE HER ALL THE LOVE!
> 
> Thank yous to my two different betas, always as wonderful A, and dear RL friend who checked out the BG for me.


End file.
